Learning to Love
by stinkystormy
Summary: Seiya is back on Earth after 5 years of being away. This is thier story of how thier new love began. Starting at a simple I hate you after being away for so long. Who knows what might happen.
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Love

ATTENTION: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the Sailor Moon Manga, Anime, or Musicals'. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy reading my story.

Chapter One:

Seiya is back on Earth after 5 years to continue his Superstar career with his brothers' Taiki and Yutan. So Usagi decides to throw them a "Welcome Back" party.

"Hi Seiya. Welcome back," said Usagi as Seiya entered her house.

"Hi Usagi," said Seiya.

"Everyone's here to welcome you back. Even Haruka who didn't even want to come no offense," says Michiru.

"I expected that. She never liked me and probably never will she didn't have to come if she didn't want to," Seiya said not easily surprised.

"Well I didn't want to, but Michiru said it would be rude if I didn't go and you would be disappointed. So she forced me to go," said Haruka annoyed.

"Well if you don't want to be near me, then why don't you leave since you probably think I'm always unpleasant," said Seiya.

"Don't worry I plan to," says Haruka.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here

ATTENTION: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the manga, anime, or musicals. I have also tried to make this one longer. Sorry my last one was so short.

So Haruka stormed out of the house and was annoyed with Seiya because he was just rude today. Michiru followed her and tried to talk Haruka into coming back, but Haruka refused to listen.

"Haruka, wait! We have to go back. That was very rude to storm out like that. Let's go back now," Michiru almost yelled.

"Why do I need to go back? Everyone knows that Seiya hates me! even Seiya knows it!" Haruka screamed.

"Fine then. Go home without me I'll ask Taiki to give me a ride. Goodbye," Michiru tried to say calmly. With that Michiru left.

Haruka got in her car and drove away without looking back. When she arrived home she went straight to her room and flopped on the bed thinking about what happened at the party. She kept replaying it in her head. She couldn't get it out of her mind especially the words Seiya said for some reason. "Why am I thinking of him? Why do his words echo in my head? I hate Seiya," Haruka was totally annoyed with herself.

* * *

When Michiru got home she found Haruka in her room. "Haruka I have to talk to you," Michiru said quietly.

Haruka nodded her head and started to listen to what Michiru had to say.

"Listen Haruka. I don't think we should be together anymore. I'm sorry," Michiru's voice was a whisper.

Haruka was in a state of utter shock. Haruka screamed, "What?! Why?!"

"There is another I love," Michiru said simply.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you or you'd kill me," Michiru's voice quaked. "I better go."

Haruka started to cry, "You better go now Michiru! I cannot believe you! I want to know who but if you won't tell me then get out of this house!" Haruka was furious and she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Michiru ran out of the house and Haruka slammed the door behind her. Haruka slumped down onto the floor letting out loud sobs along with moans and screams. Haruka was miserable. She walked to the park and was crying on a bench when Seiya found her.

"Haruka? Why are you crying? It better not be about what I said at the party earlier 'cause I know you're stronger that," he said.

"It's not any of your business, Seiya," she said quietly enough for only him to hear.

"Well okay then. Wait a second," Seiya looked around, "Where's Michiru, I thought you two went everywhere together?"

Haruka froze when she heard Michiru. She noticed it had begun to rain. It seemed as though weather was reflecting her feelings.

Then Seiya spoke, "You and Michiru broke up didn't you?"

"Yes." she spoke softly.

"Well then let me take you home because I don't see your car anywhere, and you'll freeze out here like this." He told her.

She didn't protest when he grabbed her wrist and led her to his car. He took her to her house and escorted her to the door. Haruka opened the door, said thank you and good bye, and then went to her room and lay in bed crying.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your

While lying in her bed crying she replayed all of the events that had happened that day: the party, the break up, and her in the park talking to Seiya. She couldn't believe that she had let him take her home or that he had actually been nice to her. "Michiru. Why?" she asked herself tiredly. She soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

When she woke she realized she had dreamt about Seiya. "What is going on? First Michiru breaks up with me, Seiya brings me home, and then I dream about him. What is going on in this world!" She yelled to no one.

She walked to the park again and Seiya was there. Haruka turned to leave when she saw him, but he saw her before she could go.

"Hey Haruka!" he said to her.

"Ugh," Haruka moaned, "What do you want Seiya?"

He answered her calmly and without annoyance, "Just wanted to see how you were doing after yesterday. So how are you doing?"

"Fine. And what's it to you?" she said, annoyed.

"It doesn't mean anything really I was just kinda worried. The state were in yesterday wasn't exactly pretty," he said.

"Well I'm fine so stop worrying and leave me alone, okay?" she told him. With that she left and went to get a drink. When she paid for her drink she left and walked home. "I can't believe Seiya! He's invading my personal life!"

When Haruka arrived at home she was thinking about how Seiya was worried about her for no real reason. She wondered why he cared about her at all. "There must be something wrong with him… Or maybe this is all a dream! Yeah that has to be it! Maybe if I fall back asleep I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. Seiya will still hate me of course, but Michiru won't have broken up with me and we'll be happy again!" she yelled it with joy and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Haruka woke the next day she looked for Michiru all over the house but couldn't find her. "Where is she? I thought it was all a dream!" she yelled. So she walked outside got in her car and drove to Usagi's house to ask for her advice. When she arrived at Usagi's, Usagi's mother answered the door and said she was out on a date in the park with Mamoru. "Ugh. Anywhere but the park I've been there three days in a row!" she muttered.

Haruka drove to the park and saw that Usagi and Mamoru were about to leave. She caught them and asked Usagi if she could talk to her in private. The moon princess agreed and told Mamoru that she would call him later and that she would get a ride home from Haruka so Mamoru went home.

* * *

"What is it Haruka?" she asked.

"Well please don't freak out, okay? Promise me that you won't."

"Ok I promise. Now tell me." She demanded.

"Michiru and I broke up the day of your "Welcome Back" party for Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. Yesterday I assumed it was all a dream that me and Michiru broke up and Seiya taking me home so I assumed-"

"OKAY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Usagi interrupted her," Seiya the guy you hate and who hates you back drove you home?!"

Haruka answered, embarrassed, "Yes. I assumed all of it was a dream and everything would be okay, but when I woke up I searched all over the house for her and I couldn't find her. Do you have any advice to give me or anything about who she is dating?"

document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Learning to Love

ATTENTION: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the manga, anime, or musicals

Chapter 4:

"Well I don't know where she is but I think I know who she might be with. I know I wrote it down in my journal, but it's at my house. Can you take me home so we can get it?" she asked Haruka.

"Of course," When they got into Usagi's house they both ran to Usagi's room. Usagi found her journal and flipped through the pages and found her entry from a couple weeks ago.

"Um. Haruka you might want to see this and if you don't believe what I wrote find Michiru and ask her yourself."

When Haruka read the entry she screamed. "What the heck! She can't be with Taiki impossible!" she said goodbye to Usagi and stormed out of the house and she got into her car, slammed door, and drove away to her house.

When she got to her house she went to her room and started to cry. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and because she was too tired to answer she yelled, "Go away!"

"Please let me in Haruka its Usagi and the girls except for Michiru, of course," she said.

Haruka got out of bed, opened the door, and then sat down on the couch.

"Haruka. What's going on? Usagi said that you should tell us," Rei told her.

"It's ok Usagi you can tell them," Haruka said miserably. While Usagi told the other's Haruka heard gasps and whispers.

Then she heard Minako, "You know Seiya has been asking about her a lot you know. What if he. . . well you know what I mean."

Then Haruka stood up and yelled, "Ok. Stop right now. SEIYA DOES _NOT _WHATSOEVER LOVE OR EVEN LIKE ME! YOU GUYS _KNOW _THAT SEIYA _HATE'S _ME!"

"Seiya may have had a change of heart you never know," Makoto said.

"That's not likely and you know it," Haruka said getting annoyed.

The girls bickered and argued, but finally Setsuna yelled at them and told them to be quiet. "Listen Haruka. I don't want to believe it anymore than you do but you have got to face the facts I mean why else would he keep asking if you're ok?

"Ok. Then why haven't I seen Seiya at all over at least 3 days?! Can you explain that to me?!"

"No," all of the others said at the same time.

Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang again. "UGH! Who is it this time?" Haruka opened the door and looking at her stood Seiya. Haruka's jaw dropped open at the site of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing how you were doing. And, obliviously the way I could hear all of you yelling from my car, not so well," he said.

"We're fine Seiya, seriously. Why are you worrying about me in the first place anyway?" Haruka questioned.

"Well does it really matter why I'm worried?" he responded.

"Yes, yes it does matter. At least to me though if you ask them they think you actually love me like that's even possible," she said.

Seiya stiffened.

"Don't tell me it's true, Seiya."


	5. Chapter 5

Learning to Love

ATTENTION: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the manga, anime, or musicals.

Chapter 5:

"Hello! SEIYA! SEIYA ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Haruka yelled at him.

When Seiya regained his thoughts he responded, "Um. What was the question?"

"Don't tell me it's true that you love me."

"I could tell you that or I could tell you the truth." All of the girls, except for Haruka, smiled and squealed.

"OK. THAT'S IT. EVERYBODY OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" Everybody rushed out, knocking Seiya down. "Seiya the thing I want to know is how and why?"

"Because… Because ever since I saw you crying in the rain and me driving you home I couldn't stop replaying how I acted at the party and then seeing and talking to you the next day in the park. Haruka I can't stop thinking about you and I won't. I am not sorry at all for what I just said or what I am about to say. Haruka, I love you." Haruka looked into his eyes and saw so much hope in them and saw that he meant what he said.

"Seiya I have one question for you. Did you know that Michiru and your brother, Taiki, were dating?"

"Oh Wow. I didn't know that she left you for him. I'm really sorry about you and Michiru breaking up. It must have really hurt you," Seiya said with much sympathy.

"You have no idea how much it hurt. The worst part about it was her not giving any warning and then just having it hurt me so much but it was just so out of nowhere," she choked out. She turned around because she didn't want Seiya to see her cry again.

"I should go. I'm going to let you process what I just said. Goodbye Haruka."

"Goodbye Seiya." After he had turned around Haruka closed the door and fell to the ground crying and replaying what had just happened over and over in her head. Somehow after a few minutes she found the strength to get up, walk to her room, and fell onto the bed crying.

About an hour later Usagi called and asked what Seiya had said to her.

"He… He… He told me he loved me Usagi. I think I love him too, but I don't know what to do."

"I can give you his number if you want."

"No thanks. I think I'll go to the park bye." When Haruka got to the park she sat down on the grass and she kept replaying the last words of him confessing his love. _I love you. I love you. I love you._ It kept repeating itself. Haruka lay down and fell into a very restless sleep. When she woke it was raining. She tried to run home but she kept slipping and falling because she was so confused so she stopped and sat on a bench on the sidewalk. Soon her phone rang, she answered it, and Usagi was in the line.

"Where are you Haruka?"

"Sitting on a bench in the pouring rain."

"Why? You're going to freeze if you don't go home."

"So what?"

All of a sudden she see's headlights and then she hears a honk from the car driving toward her.


	6. Chapter 6

Learning to Love

ATTENTION: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the manga, anime, or musicals.

Chapter 6:

Haruka turned her head to see the car stop in front of her. "Hey Usagi I have to let go. Talk to you later bye." After she hung up the phone, Seiya got out of the car. "Seiya?"

"Hey. What's going on with you?" he asked.

"Well, trying to figure out if you came to pick me up or you were just driving and saw me out in the rain and decided to pick me up," she answered.

"Well actually I was just driving home from the store, saw you, and thought well why not," he said to her. "How about I get you out of the rain and drive you home. Plus no one would want you to freeze to death."

"What does it matter if I freeze nobody needs me. I just get in everybody's way. I'm needed at certain points but in this time and age it's _not _one of them so why don't I just freeze?"

"Because even if you don't think you're needed just ask Usagi how she would feel if you died. I know she would be very sad," he said. Then he grabbed Haruka's wrist and put her in the car.

"Hey!" she yelled as Seiya closed the door.

"Ok. Let's get you home now." Seiya started the car and started to drive her home. "Did you have enough time to process what I said?"

"Yes. And I wanted to talk to you about that," she said. "I think, well, I think I might feel the same way about you."

"Ok Haruka. Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow night say around 7 o'clock. Is that good for you?" he asked politely.

"Sure. Just don't tell anyone ok." When they arrived at Haruka's house they exchanged small goodbyes and Haruka went inside. Haruka went to her room changed her clothes and hung them out to dry over the shower and got in her bed. She couldn't help thinking about the conversation with Seiya in the car. She soon fell asleep and awoke the next morning with a start. "Whoa. Was last night a dream or was it real? Of course it was real. I'm such an idiot!" she said. Haruka decided to call Usagi and when she answered she told Usagi about the night before.

"OMG!" Usagi screamed into the phone.

"Hey. Calm down. I need you to swear you won't tell anyone not even any of the other scouts about this at all. Swear it."

"Ok. I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Ok. That's great. Talk to you later ok bye." It was 5 minutes before 7 o'clock when Haruka was pacing by the door waiting for Seiya. When the doorbell rang, Haruka rushed to the door there was Seiya standing in front of her with a rose bouquet. "Hi Seiya."

"Hello Haruka. Shall we go?"

"Of course. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Learning to Love

ATTENTION: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters from the manga, anime, or musicals.  
Chapter 7:

They left to go see the movie. On the way home from the movie they wouldn't stop talking. "I had a great time. How about you?" Haruka asked.

"Same. You know I never even thought we would even become friends much less being together as a couple. I mean who would've thought?" Seiya responded. When Seiya dropped Haruka off at her house he looked at her with love in his eyes and told her good night and good bye.

"Good Night and good bye Seiya," Haruka said sweetly. When Haruka got inside her house she immediately called Usagi and told her ever single detail about the date. Haruka heard Usagi squealing on the other end of the line.

"O.M.G! HARUKA THAT IS SOOOOOOO AMAZING!" Usagi screamed.

Haruka pulled the phone away from her ear, "Now, you didn't tell anyone else about the date right?"

"Not a soul," she replied.

"All right. Good night and good bye. Talk to you tomorrow." After Haruka hung up the phone she changed and got into bed. The next morning when she awoke she ate breakfast and got dressed. Then she went on a morning jog to Usagi's house. When she rang the bell Usagi's mother answered. "Is Usagi home?"

"Yes," she answered.

She let Haruka in and Haruka walked to Usagi's room. When Haruka walked in Usagi was still asleep. "Usagi. Wake up," she said at first but got no response. "Usagi! Wake up!" she yelled and still got no response but Luna woke up. "Luna can you wake her up please?"

"Sure," Luna responded. After Luna woke her up, Usagi almost screamed when she saw Haruka.

"Hey Usagi call the other's and tell them to get to your house."

"Ok." Once all of the others (except for Michiru) arrived Haruka told them about everything between her and Seiya. Minako squealed through the entire thing.

"I knew it! When's your next date?" Minako asked her.

"Actually we haven't scheduled the next one Minako. Plus last night was our first date. Now all of you promise me here and now that you will _**NOT**_under any circumstances tell anyone!"

"We promise," they all said in unison.

"Great. Usagi the only person you can tell is Mamoru, ok." Usagi nodded her head in response.

"I've got to go now. Bye and thanks for coming over everybody." When Haruka left she jogged to the park and laid down in the grass. Haruka closed her eyes and quickly fell into a happy dream. She dreamt about Seiya and when she woke she was cold and wet. "Did it seriously rain again? What's with the weather?" On her way home she ran into Michiru along with Taiki.

"Oh! Hello Haruka," Michiru said when she saw Haruka.

"Hi Michiru and Taiki. Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, but I really have to get home excuse me. Bye." Haruka said as politely as she could.

"Bye Haruka." said Michiru.


	8. Chapter 8

Learning to Love

ATTENTION: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters from the manga, anime, or musicals.

Chapter 8:

Haruka rushed home as soon as Michiru and Taiki disappeared. As soon as she got home she ran to her room and started to cry. "Why am I crying? Is it because I'm jealous of her and Taiki? I have Seiya so why am I jealous?" she was so confused because after that encounter their break up was fresh in her mind. So she called Usagi and asked her for Seiya's phone number. Usagi then told her the number while Haruka wrote it down. Haruka put his number in her phone and put it on speed dial.

Later Haruka went to a Café to get some lunch where she ran into Seiya. "Hi Seiya."

"Hello Haruka. Do you want to get a bite to eat with me?"

"Sure. And I have something I need to tell you too."

"Ok. You can tell me."

"Just promise me you won't get mad," Seiya nodded his head while Haruka continued, "You know how I made you promise not to tell anyone about us? Well I mostly meant your brothers and the press which you didn't tell anybody. But I did tell just Usagi at first and then this morning I saw all of the girls and told them everything. Luckily the only one who wasn't there was Michiru and then when I was walking home a little while ago I ran into Michiru along with Taiki and Michiru talked to me as if nothing happened or was awkward. When I got home I started to cry and I have no idea why."

"Maybe you cried because you were upset that it was the first time you have seen her in over a week and that she acted as if nothing had happened."

"Yeah. You're probably right." The waiter came to their table and they ordered their food. Later their food came out and they had a great lunch together and they were happy. Haruka gave Seiya her phone number. They left in different directions so no one assumed they were together and they were there on business. Around 5 Seiya called her.

"Hi Haruka."

"Hello."

"Do you want to go to the park?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll meet you there." Haruka headed to the park and when she got there she saw Seiya and started to walk towards him. "Hi Seiya."

"Hello Haruka." When Seiya turned around Haruka saw him carrying pink rose Lilac's. He handed them to Haruka and Haruka accepted the gift.

"Thank you." They went over to park bench and were talking when Usagi and Mamoru walked up to them a few minutes later. "Hi Usagi. Hi Mamoru."

"Hi Haruka and Seiya," Usagi said.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Mamoru asked.

"Its fine if you join us," Seiya replied. Haruka moved over a little so Mamoru and Usagi sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

Learning to Love

ATTENTION: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the manga, anime, musicals.

Chapter Nine:

After they sat down all of them started to talk.

"Hey Mamoru, can I talk to you in private?" Seiya asked. Mamoru nodded and Seiya walked away to a private spot in the park. "Mamoru you know Haruka well enough. So what kind of things does she like?"

"You should just be yourself and do your best. She will love you if you just do that," Mamoru responded. While Mamoru and Seiya talked Usagi and Haruka talked and laughed.

Then Haruka lowered her voice. "Hey Usagi you know Seiya is more… different then I remember. He's kinder and sweeter then when he was here to defeat Galaxia," Haruka said. Usagi looked at her confused. Then said, "Maybe to you, but to me he's about the same."

"Well don't you sometimes notice something different about Mamoru?"

"No not really. He's almost always the same." Meanwhile Seiya and Mamoru talked away from them.

"I just want to be prepared in case I accidentally do something wrong." Seiya said.

"Listen as far as I know you haven't messed up yet, so I think you'll do fine."

Seiya and Mamoru returned from their talk and all four of them started to talk again. They continued to talk for a little over an hour.

"Seiya can you drive me home please?" Haruka asked. "Goodbye Usagi, Mamoru." Seiya and Haruka walked to the car and got in. When got inside of her house she was smiling. She laid on her bed and replayed everything in her head. Haruka soon fell into a peaceful sleep which was broken by her doorbell at 7 A.M. Haruka went and answered the door. When she opened the door the person standing in front of her was none other than Michiru.

"Hello, Haruka," Michiru said when she saw her.

"What do you want?" Haruka answered harshly.

"My first question is may I come in?"

"No."

"Ok. Be that way. My second question is Can we please start over and be friends please?"

Haruka stared at her. The sudden request shocked her. Then she answered, "Fine. As friends, but that's it. You really hurt me Michiru. When you broke up with me it hurt worse than when we fought Galaxia.

"Ok. I'm sorry I hurt you that much." Michiru responded. With that Michiru left and Haruka closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Learning to Love

Chapter 10

ATTENTION: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other characters from the manga, anime, or musical.

After Michiru left Haruka closed the door and slumped down against it. She didn't know if she could be friends with her after everything that has happened. Plus she didn't plan on telling Michiru about her and Seiya any time soon. Haruka tried to calm down as she took a shower and got ready for bed. For some odd reason the room was cold to her so she got under the covers trying to get comfortable. When it was 1:00 a.m. she finally fell asleep.  
She woke up around 11. She checked her phone she had three missed calls from Usagi. She called her back. Usagi picked up after the first ring. "Haruka! Hi."

"Usagi you're screaming like you've just seen an old enemy we've defeated. What's going on?"

"I've been at the mall with Minako and we were walking by the music store when we saw a poster with the Three Lights on it. It said that they had announced that they were back and were going to start preforming again soon. As soon as Haruka heard this she almost died. Then all of a sudden her phone started to vibrate she looked at the caller I.D. "Hey I got to go bye." And with that she hung up. She answered the caller.

"Hey. When were you going to tell me you were going to start preforming again? In case you forgot I am your GIRLFRIEND!" she screamed into the phone.

"Aw man. I meant to tell you now but I'm guessing Usagi or Minako told you. Anyway I'm sorry you had to find out from those two. How about we meet at the park later and talk ok?" Seiya asked.

"Ok. Bye." She hung up. She got out of bed and got dressed. She walked out of the house and got into her car. She parked in a space at the mall and got out. As she was walking in she saw Seiya talking to another girl. Haruka walked faster and turned the corner. She ran to the nearest bathroom and locked one of the stall doors. She dropped to the floor, brought her knees up to her chest, and began to cry. _Why would he do this to me? _She thought. Then she heard a familiar voice. She peeked out of the stall door and saw Minako. She quickly wiped her face and walked out. Minako saw her immediately. She grabbed Haruka's wrist and pulled her out into the mall where she saw Usagi.

"Haruka. Did you see Seiya with another women?" Haruka nodded and began to cry again. "Don't worry. Seiya isn't cheating I went straight up to him and asked him what he was doing with her and he said that was his cousin. I knew he wouldn't cheat on you."

Haruka closed her eyes and replayed the scene she saw. "I want to hear this from Seiya face to face I want to make sure he isn't lying to you or me." She said.


End file.
